Sonic The Hedgehog: ECLIPSE
by Revan798
Summary: This is all taken from my DA account, I will post more to this though ) ENJOY READING!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Tails,we can't be late bud!" Sonic said running with Tails as both ran towards the wooden gates of Knothle. "There it is Sonic!" Tails replied running faster with his friend. "Alright,lets go!" Sonic said running inside with his younger friend. "Wow..things have changed around here..Sal must have been doing some hard work!" Sonic said to himself walking.

"Sugar-hog!" a southern female voice was heard through the area and a Brown Rabbit with a large robotic arm a cowboy hat and who wore purple clothing ran through hugging Sonic "Hey Bunnie." Sonic said hugging his old friend then let go "Wheres the rest of your actual body?" The hedgehog asked curious. "Oh,I thought that The good ol' arm should stay cause it would be a great help to everyone." The Cyborg replied hugging Tails. "My have you grown Tails,Sonic might've been a good parent towards you,and Sally-girl said he wouldn't" The rabbit said

"Wheres Sal,Bunnie?" Sonic asked still staring at everything in curiosity "Sally girl is busy with the new weapons and soon we'll have our Freedom Fighters having Swat-Blasters!" "Swat Blasters?" Sonic had asked


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic followed Bunnie as well with Tails to the hut where the weapons were being made at. "So what kind of weapons have been made Bunnie?" The curious hedgehog asked while following "Basically we have rifles that were made from Robotnick's parts,of course we used what we had but were still working on heavy armory sugar-hog." The cyborg replied walking towards the hut. "I cant wait to see Aunt Sally!" Tails called out walking towards the hut. "Its been a while Tails,I cant wait to see her face when she sees us." Sonic said with a chuckle.

*Robotropolis*

"I'm hooommeee!" A enjoyed Eggman said as he walked into his base smiling crude,his usual dark smile walking towards the base of his old home on Mobius. "Oh,SNIVLEY!" The round man called out. "Uncle Julian?" The short man had said shocked "Did you forget to call me SIR,Nephew!?" The man replied walking towards his nephew with an angry like smile "I-i'm sorry sir,I thought you would never return..!" The younger man said walking backwards then pressing a button. "All swat-bots,attack the round fool!" Snivley called out as Large black bots ran towards there round enemy "Poor Boy.." Eggman said taking out an energy pistol and fired at one of the bots shocking then destroying it "Metal!" The man called out and a robotic Sonic came flying through the room destroying swat bots in a pink like flash then striked at the last one with a fist through its core destroying it "Mission complete,Lord Robotnick." The Droid said standing by its creator's side "You..you roboticized the hedgehog!?" A cowering Snivley said crawling away. "Roboticize...No,I made this one with the hedgehogs DNA and sent it on him while you were thinking you could find Knothole,you pathetic fool you even sent out my failed bots which gave failure,the hedgehog could easily destroy them making them trip cause of there HEIGHT!" Eggman replied

"Sir...but.." "My powerful robots have even almost destroyed Sonic,I even summoned evil creatures,having them almost squash the hedgehog!" The round man said "While you Snivley,You have only cowered trying to destroy mere imbeciles and could only control a pathetic world with no power,no life,NOTHING!" Robotnick yelled "How..how dare you Ivo!" Snivley said blasting at his uncle with a blaster while he watched his uncle dodge and blast his arm making him squeal. "It seems you've got SOME defense ...but now YOUR coming with me,to a certain space station I made,in my own image..and your also my lackey again...I will also refresh your memory again of what that means..." Eggman stated picking his nephew up by the neck "You,Call,Me,SIR!" The man said then threw his nephew to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

*4 years earlier*

"Shadow,we need to destroy this monster,NOW!" Sonic said breathing deeply "I agree hedgehog..I have an idea,we will both use up our remaining chaos energy and all of it to use chaos control and chaos blast destroying the monster on the inside causing a possible implosion and explosion." Shadow explained "Alright..I hope this works then Shadow.." Sonic stated as the golden hedgehog powered up and Shadow took off the rings that trapped his full power. "Now then,lets go!" The other gold hedgehog stated then took off at the red attached beast,Biohazard before it were to destroy the Earth both hedgehogs took off at a increased and fast speed deflecting all energy attacks and got to the biohazard itself "Ready Hedgehog?" Shadow asked his ally "Yea Shadow,CHAOS.." Sonic said and both yelled control teleporting the biohazard and Shadow but not Sonic.

NOW

Shadow fell knocked out,feeling as if he was dead but though his mind swilred and he had a vision,his best friend Maria and his creator were in "Doctor...Maria?" Shadow called out to them "Shadow,there is something I must warn you...there has been an accident..!" Gerald stated "An accident,on the Ark?" Shadow replied "Yes,a prototype that was released,another Ultimate Lifeform." The old man stated then continued. "We had made a prototype to be secretly made in the Ark if the Biohazard were to fail,this one was named after the eclipse cannon,made from your DNA and skills and the Biohazards full power,Eclipse The Hedgehog,the possible true Ultimate Lifeform." Gerald explained "Your job is to have allies and defeat this monster and destroy it Shadow,The Earth's and Mobius' fate rests in your hands..." Gerald said,then the dream ended

Shadow woke up and noticed he was still falling,falling onto a planet that looked like Earth,but it wasnt it "I have 1 chaos emerald on me,this will be good..Chaos..CONTROL!" Shadow yelled and he bursted into a blue light crashing down on Mobius' land "Gaugh...that went a bit to far.." Shadow said then passed out

Sonic saw the crash seeing a blue blur fall "Its him..I need to go Sal." Sonic said hugging Sally then running off quickly. "If i'm right,he fell near the great swamp,I hope Egghead doesent find him.." Sonic said running even faster boosting his pace "Damn...I already see Eggmans units,they mustve located him also,Dont worry Shadow,i'm coming!" Sonic yelled out running after his former friend. "The black hedgehog already knows what i'm looking for..now its time for answers." A black hedgehog said "Revan Larsen the hedgehog is after you,Shadow,you will give me the answers to destroying That monster." Revan said taking his rod and his desert eagles and his hidden blade "Its best if only Sonic or I get to him,if Robotnik knows then were in dead shape." Revan continued then got on to his speeder and drove off to Shadow's location


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic ran through the swamp boosting his speed from time to time. "I'm surprised Eggmans bots haven't seen it..yet." The blue blur said to himself while running at his very fast pace. "I think I maybe close,lets boost!" Sonic said running faster increasing his speed and picking up his pace. **Robotropolis,Eggman's base** "Sir,a black hedgehog with red highlights and looks extremley like Sonic has landed in the Great Swamp,shall I send our new bots,sir?" Snivley asked "BLACK,Hedgehog,Snivley?" Eggman roared shocked from what he had just heard "Wh-whats wrong,sir?" Snivley asked. "Snivley,you remember your great uncle Gearld,yes?" Eggman asked "Why yes sir,why is that involved?" The nephew replied confused. "He created that hedgehog,and another one that was cancelled.." Eggman stated "I see,sir,shall we send in our patrol?" "Yes Snivley,and Sonic is there,you are to not injure or harm him,but bring him here to me,He MUST know." Eggman stated "Eclipse must be destroyed since biohazard failed.." Eggman quietley stated "Err..Yes-sir..." Snivley said

"Found you,Shadow!" Sonic cried out running towards the unconcious hedgehog and Sonic went to pick him up until a dagger flew stabbing the ground near Shadow "What the.." Sonic said then looked up "Stand away from the hedgehog,Sonic." A pure black hedgehog stated "Who are you!?" The curious blue hedgehog asked "Someone who needs Shadow taken alive with me blue." The hedgehog replied "But though,I am known across Station Square,a bounty hunter and a mercenary,I am Revan The Hedgehog!" Revan spoke clear and crisp "I'm sure you have some gay crush on Shadow or something,but he needs to be put to recovery and now!" Sonic replied homing attacking his new foe who reflected it by kicking him to the ground "This is childs play kid,i'm just gonna end this here and now!" The enemy said aloud then took out 2 desert eagles and took there magazines out and hurling 2 new ones with a flame mark on them. "Hope you like fire blue,cause I may make some purple blood." The hedgehog stated then fired flaming bullets which were to explode on impact.

"Ok,so you wanna play that game huh!?" Sonic stated then ran at his foe spindashing at him which Revan tried to counter but failed getting sent to a tree and getting down to the ground "To easy Rev,better boost up your game!" Sonic yelled out "I agree Sonic,I agree..." Revan replied and the black hedgehog powered up with a red aura "Now hedgehog,feel the full power,of Chaos!" The hedgehog said "So he has a chaos emerald,beat him down and take that as well,chaos knows what he could do with all 7 in his hand.." Sonic thought to himself then a blast hit Revan and his scream was heard through out the entire swamp "Why you..bolt bastards..." The hedgehog said staring at newley made swat-bots which were Sonic's size,had much more blaster effect and as wrist missile launcher "Sonic The Hedgehog,you are to bring Shadow The Hedgehog and come with us,Lord Robotnik and us mean no harm,he has something important to state,he only wants to talk,that is all I can say." The Swat-Bot said

"Alrighty,but you better have transport,I cant hold onto Shadow forever." Sonic said as a speeder came with a swat bot and Sonic put Shadow in the other seat then followed the swat-bots


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah good hedgehog,its good that you survived from the other hedgehog,so many hedgehogs I will say that,but now its best to crack on at the matter at hand,Sonic." Eggman said,greeting his foe. "What is it Egghead,I dont have time for games." "Snivley,set Shadow to a healing area,we will need him." The scientist said watching his nephew take Shadow away "So what is it Eggman?" Sonic questioned "You remember the ultimate life-form project that my grandfather made,correct?" The cyborg asked waiting for an answer "Yes,but why does Gerald's project have to do with this?" The hedgehog asked,curious. "There was another one,one to be completed but Gerald's last diary entry proves it is to be completed V.I.A Ark." Eggman said "Another Project,dont worry then,we can destroy it egghead!" Sonic called out "Oh,and go through the Arks new defenses,called upon by the projects protocols!?" Robotnik replied "So its almost..made?" Sonic asked "Yes,it seems to have an access code that has already been placed,by someone and yet I don't know the access codes!" Eggman replied "That's already a lie robuttnick!" Sonic called out

"Hedgehog,use your head,I have not been in there for four entire straight years,I even thought after Biohazard,all the "ultimate life-form" projects were destroyed,yet G.U.N space carriers have been watching the ark,and theres thousands,how could I get past that with no tons of artillary?" Robotnik questioned "Alright,alright,maybe your correct,but how do we know you cant access the ark's database? "I tried that to get inside,the codes were changed." Eggman answered "Ok then..Tell me about this new threat then..." Sonic stated

"Eclipse The Hedgehog,the creation of the true ultimate,having the looks speed and smarts as shadow,and the power of Biohazard as well its strength,Eclipse was named after The Eclipse Cannon,and was made if Shadow and Biohazard failed,Eclipse has much more power then both but the project was canceled cause it wouldent obey,but Gerald had it stored,it was very hidden well when G.U.N came and invaded the entire station." The man continued "There must have been a certain order that Gerald mustve done when he had Biohazard active,something that might have gave a simple order to Eclipse,and now it will do it after certain upgrades." Eggman stated until Snivley charged in "S-Sir,we have an intruder,the same black hedgehog that attacked Sonic,its approaching and destroying the Swat-Bots,shall we send in Silver-Sonic?" Snivley asked "No,send Dino-Bot,it will make short work of him,as well send in our back up of Swat-Bots." Eggman stated


	6. Chapter 6

Revan had stared at the fleet "Egghead mustve really boosted up his defense,that bot will be a pain,thats for sure!" The dark hedgehog though "Well,its always called burn em out for a reason,eh?" Revan said then charged a burning ball of fire "This will be to easy!" Revan said then blasted a large blast of fire whiping most swat bots out "To easy" The hedgehog said as Revan charged towards the swatbots burning them whole then approaching the Dino-Bot and it fired its laser cannon from its nose then Revan dodged and slammed into the bot injuring a part of it then Darkness blasted more fire torching the cords and circuts burning them destroying the bot with ease "Come on Eggman!" Revan called out wanting more enemies to destroy as the hedgehog cracked his knuckles gazing his purple eyes at the base he entered and intruded with no real effort.

"S-si-sir,the intruder has destroyed the Dino-Bot and our Swat-squadron,what must I do!?" Snivley called out "Send in Silver Sonic,make sure hes trapped,lock all doors!" Eggman roared "Its best if you let me at him Robotnick,I can make easy work!" Sonic stated redying himself for a fight "No hedgehog,you stay put." Robotnik stated watching the battle.

"Ok a silver version of Sonic,whats next,he gets diamond or gold?" Revan asked himself as all the doors started to shut after the silver copy of Sonic came in "Target:Revan Larsen The Hedgehog...Destroy." Silver Sonic stated as Revan got into his fighting position. "Combat Shield,operational,Combat shield,activate." The mecha said as the copy began to have a red ball like shield around him then it vanished as the copies shield was active. "Alright then,bring it on you lousy copy!" Revan said as the dark hedgehog pulled out his desert eagles rapidly firing at the mecha as the bullets only flew off making no damage whats-so ever. "Alright then,time to switch eh?" The fighter asked himself as he took out the magazines and put fire in them as he tossed them at the Silver Sonic making 2 explosions which damaged him very little "Lord Robotnik will like you roboticized.." The Silver Sonic said laughing as the battle begun


	7. Chapter 7

Silver Sonic readied itself for combat scanning its deadly foe as Revan stood "I'm waiting bucket bolt." The impatient hedgehog stated then Silver Sonic spindashed driving his spiked ball mode into his foe or atleast trying to as the bot seen him jump back back-stepping rapidly then jumped flipping over his enemy "Burn to a crisp faker!" Revan said as he fired out flame blasts at the robot quickly before it had a chance to turn its energy shields on. "This bucket of bolts is what the doctor sent at me,pathetic old man,just pathetic!" Revan stated then saw the bot still standing in a guarding position then it flew at Revan smashing him with its fist then spindashed the hedgehog and hurled him to the ground "I shall send you to the roboticizer..." Silver sonic said until Revan got up and took out his rod slamming Silver Sonic in the neck having it fall a little then the fighting hedgehog knocked the opponnent to the wall "Alright,maybe the doctor might have done well,but not well enough." Revan stated as he charged a bright burning ball of fire as it ignited until Sonic came spindashing Revan knocking him out "Sorry egghead,but if you want that mech to stand as your high commander,you should have left it up to me" The blue hedgehog said "Why you,the same damn blue hedgehog,alright then Sonic,i'll take you both out,in one flare shot!" Revan said as the hedgehog took his fighting position


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic glanced everywhere hoping to find something to distract Revan who anticipated the move. "Nothing will work that easily hedgehog,give up while you still have your life,Sonic." The hedgehog spoke crisply. "Then I guess trying to put up a fight against me and another me will be a bad mistake then Rev,hope your ready to lose,double Sonic style!" Sonic called out sending a spindash at his foe which Revan spindashed back then the blue blur went for the same until Revan kicked straight in the chest knocking him back to the ground then Silver Sonic charged at Revan and knocked him back then charged another spindash and Sonic charged at his foe sending a black blur towards Silver Sonic who knocked him back to the ground. "Thats it,its about time I stop playing around." Revan said

Revan took out his red chaos emerald but Silver Sonic knowing what its foe would do flew at Revan who used the chaos emerald as a weapon stabbing Silver Sonic in the chest with it then sent combo's at the droid and a blade came from his wrist and it went for Silver Sonic's silver mechanical quills slashing it out but part of the blade broke as well then Revan knocked Silver Sonic back "Its over now die!" The hedgehog called out then teleported in the air and charged a large yellow blast and send three yellow energy spears and sent a large one out "Taste my chaos spears!" The attacker called out as the chaos spears rapidly hit Silver Sonic then the last one sent him out with a large explosion.

"Silver!" Sonic cried out almost in tears for losing another mech,he had lost the first hyper metal Sonic and didint want to lose another soul to be redeemed...


	9. Chapter 9

Sonic glared at his foe as his pupils turned red "You say you want to save,yet you murder innocent,i'll make sure you pay!" The blue hedgehog roared as his fur started to darken and his iris' started to turn to a dark red and they both flashed. "Better be careful,its as if hes transforming,though I don't think this is the famous Super Sonic." Revan thought to himself as he started to draw his desert eagle and started to reload his magazine. "So how about another round huh Revy?" The hedgehog asked as his quills turned up and then they started to turn black as if there were to be another transformation being sent out again. "My god,its as if hes a demon..except without the pure red eyes..." The shocked foe said staring at Sonic whos iris' were white and his fur was pure black,black as darkness itself. "Alrighty then hedgehog,i'll take you down,one way or another!" Revan said then took out his regular magazines chugging in the same magazines with a flame mark on it.

"Aunt Sally,Sonic's not back,do you think that hes in trouble?" A worried two tailed fox said as Tails looked outside. "I doubt it Tails,maybe Robotnik got him first and Sonic's after him now." Sally replied as the chipmunk girl worked a bit more on a rocket. "Then I may as well go then." Tails said as the two tailed fox cracked his knuckles taking a golden remote bracelet attaching it to his arm and got his bomb belt ready. "Tails,Robotnik could get you,you should know that!" Sally replied as the older woman tried to stop the younger animal. "Sorry Sal,if Sonic's not back then someone has to take the lead for once,I think I can handle myself,plus you did teach me a few good ways when I was a kid,right?" Tails stated putting another remote bracelet on his other wrist. "Don't die on me then.." Sally said as the chipmunk silently prayed that her "nephew" would be alright. "I won't." Tails said smiling then the two tailed fox took off.

Revan took his sword panting as Sonic ran through the battle field "Gah,not even my blade can get a good hit on the hedgehog!" The tired out hedgehog yelled out as Sonic ran towards his foe and quickly kicked him and slammed a punch at him but though Revan took the fist "Thats it,ive about had it boy!" The angry Revan said as he rapidly sent combo's at the surprised hedgehog and then Revan took his sword and sent a quick slash at Sonic who jumped back dodging then got into a spindash slamming himself as the ball at his opponent but though Revan quickly jumped. "Wait a second,hes drawing out negative energy from the chaos emeralds!" The dark hedgehog thought realizing how Sonic got into his dark transformation. "I can use chaos against chaos then." Revan spoke aloud as then time suddenly started to slow down alot "This is chaos control,but though I have studied a few of these chaotic moves,and I will be glad to show you two of my favorites.." Revan stated as a purple and red chaos emerald came from his pockets. "This is chaos cloning,it takes the beasts living form and turns it into a copy,and now for my last trick..." Revan spoke aloud as two copies of the summoner came.

"Chaos,Torrent!" Revan cried out as the other two Revan's silently put out their palms and charged a red chaotic blast and both faded away sending themselves into there original place and there chaos torrent blasts were combined into there summoner making a larger one. "Ohhh far to easy.." The attacker commented as Revan blasted the entire red blast at the foe and let time finally went normal. "Its about time your down,well time for Target Dark-Hog...dumbass G.U.N making a dumb name like that..." The hedgehog commented to himself walking past the knocked out hedgehog.


	10. Chapter 10

SPACE COLONY ARK

A dark hedgehog awoke as needles jabbed into his arm making more of him he realized that he was on his home,The Ark,he wondered staring everywhere then a message played as a old man started to speak "Eclipse,you have been awoken for a certain reason my perfect creation,Shadow betrayed me and Biohazard failed,this message tells you what to do if you are awake,you are to destroy Earth,please Eclipse,for Maria and I,kill them all and show them no mercy my creation,kill them all is the order!" Gerald spoke aloud "Everything..yes I remember now,I was tested for the ultimate lifeform project,I could not do a single command..why?" The hedgehog spoke "That does not matter,I feel as if I can now,I had to be destroyed when I went rampant when I heard the news,now I can finally destroy something that should never had replaced me,Shadow!" Eclipse roared moving and pushing the needles and other robotics away. "I will take revenge AND follow orders Master Gerald.." The hedgehog stated

Mobius Robotropolis

Tails flew as he dropped bombs and dodged countering lasers "My gosh,Snivley is good with his defense..NOT!" The cocky fox spoke then had SWAT-Ships follow his tail "Crap,well then I think I have something that can destroy them!" Tails spoke as he pressed the cannon remote switch and then a cannon appeared on his hand as he blasted quickly at two ships destroying them sending them flying. "Sir,we have the fox approaching,shall we send Hyper Metal?" Snivley asked "No,the hedgehog is angered enoug-" Robotnik was interrupted when he heard beeping from a medical room "Ahhh,Shadows awake!" Robotnik said glad that his old "friend" awoke. "Send Shadow here!" The cyborg tyrant called out "Yes sir!" Snivley replied as the lackey ran to the medical room

"Where..am I,all I remember was safely teleporting the ark away then I crash landed onto some planet,not Earth to be sure.." Shadow spoke as the black hedgehog got out of the bed and took his chaos emerald "Thankfully,I still have this." The thankful hedgehog stated walking away out of the door seeing a human "Shadow,you are to head to Robotnik,he needs yo-" Snivley was knocked out of Shadows way walking "Robotnik,whos that?" Shadow questioned himself just walking off


End file.
